


Raw Reward

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [163]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: No matter how hard Blaine punishes him - Cody keeps coming back for more.





	Raw Reward

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This is yet another trip in the BDSM AU What if with Cody cheating on Leo with Blaine. Written for this week's COW-T #8 Mission #5, prompt "obedience".

“Get down on your knees,” Blaine says, and Cody immediately complies, as per usual. He wonders if ever the moment should come that he will start analyzing this and feel guilty enough to put a stop to what is dangerously becoming a routine for them – but then he realizes it will be impossible for him to do that as long as Cody so naturally responds to his orders. Whenever he gives one and Cody does what he’s told without even batting an eyelid, if feels as though there was an order to the mess they’re in, as though, no matter how dreadful this situation is, they should think of it as something Nature herself made possible for them.

Because there’s no other way it could be. Being together feels natural like the sun rising and setting day after day. It feels obvious, like looking up at the sky and finding it blue. It feels prearranged, like a beautiful choreography, something a higher mind must’ve thought of.

There’s no space for guilt in this. All that matters is that it feels right.

“You’ve been naughty,” Blaine says, holding the paddle in one hand and making it collide threateningly against his own palm over and over and over again as he circles around Cody’s kneeling figure like a vulture around a carcass. “You came back here.”

Cody closes his eyes and bows his head a little. He keeps his back straight, flawless posture, exactly the way Leo taught him – exactly the way _Blaine_ taught Leo to teach him. He’s got his hands on his knees, open, relaxed, but the tension in his neck betrays his anticipation.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Cody never calls him Master. It’s the only thing he refuses to give him, and it’s the thing Blaine misses the most. 

“I don’t care about your apologies,” Blaine says, barely raising his voice only to enjoy the thrill it always gives him to listen to Cody falling silent like a little kitten terrified by the loud roar of the thunder. “What am I supposed to do with you?” he keeps walking around him, a _danse macabre_ he refuses to stop performing, “What about your Master, huh? What would he say if he saw you kneeling like this at the heel of another man?”

As always shaking with shame and with the wicked thrill it gives him, Cody shivers and clutches his fists for a moment. Blaine walks in front of him and watches his cock twitch. Cody’s born for this. His body’s built in all the right ways for it. Shame makes him horny. Pain makes him horny. Submission makes him horny. Releasing control makes him horny. Everything, every part of him answers to a primal call which is the same Blaine’s body answers too, only overturned. An opposite charge Blaine’s magnet can’t help gravitate around.

“I keep punishing you,” he says, lowering his voice and stopping right in front of him, one fist on his hip, the other hand wrapped around the handle of the paddle, “And you keep coming back. What else am I supposed to do with you?”

Cody doesn’t look up. He knows the intensity of his baby blue eyes would make Blaine surrender immediately – to the point he would be forced to ask himself who’s the slave and who’s the master in this game – but he also knows forcing him to metaphorically kneel like that would break the illusion of the perfection of this moment entirely – and he does not want that.

He wants the pain. The shame. The dirty words, the demeaning orders – all the things Leo cannot give him, because he doesn’t have the stomach for them, all the things that only Blaine can provide. He wants them.

So he keeps his eyes low. Like a good little boy. He submits himself to earn his raw reward. 

“Punish me more,” he says, “Sir.”

Blaine tries desperately to ignore the painful tension stirring in his loins, and looking mercilessly at him he makes the paddle smack against his thigh.


End file.
